


Pidge is A Great Wingman

by TatlTael4Ever



Series: Voltron Sickfics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance fails whoops, M/M, not really a sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatlTael4Ever/pseuds/TatlTael4Ever
Summary: When Keith asks Lance out and Lance declinesWhat will he do next?





	Pidge is A Great Wingman

Keith had been practicing what he was going to say for about a week now, he had to build the confidence for what he was about to ask lance. At some point while both being a part of voltron he had grown very found to the other boy, and he finally felt that he had the confidence and the correct vocabulary to tell Lance how he had felt about him for quite a few months now. He had this entire night planned out, he was going to eat the goo, and try to get some words in with lance and then after everyone else went out for free time he would ask Lance if he would like to spend some extra time with him, which was really his equivalent to going on a date since they all lived a castle ship together and had no other choice in the whole dating world.  
Dinner went smoothly, Keith kept glancing over to lance to see what he was doing, trying to gain the confidence he had once again lost. Keith was horrible when it came to communicating with other people and he knew he would probably make some huge mistake that would cause lance to hate him, but nothing would happen if he asked Lance, So once the room began to clear Keith spoke,  
“Hey Lance, stay back we have to speak,”  
“About?” Lance asked Keith as he stood,  
“Well, I have something I’ve been meaning to ask you, it has to do with our relationship,”  
“Okay, mullethead, I understand you don’t like me, there is no reason to hold me back just to tell me how horrible I am, and how much better you are because.” Keith pressed his lips to Lance’s mouth, he took the risk and he had seen this work enough times in movies,  
Lance was quick in pushing Keith away and looking at the other boy with wide eyes before shaking his head no,  
“Dude, keith, I really don’t..feel that way towards you, I’m sorry but seriously, that is not how you, let’s just forget about this and just go back to being normal, okay Keith, my pal,” Lance looked at Keith, he noticed the other boy had wide eyes and was just staring at him face totally drained of color, lance had to admit, yes he felt terrible but he wasn’t about to date someone he felt nothing for,  
“Keith, Im sorry but,” Lance was cut off by Keith putting up his hand before turning and storming out of the room Lance stared at the direction Keith went for a good five minutes before shaking his head slightly and going to find Pidge,  
“Come in,” the younger girl said before lance could even knock and he made his way into her room, watching her type away on her computer,“What’s up?” She stopped typing to look at Lance with her gentle brown eyes,  
“Well, let’s just say a shit ton of stuff went down right after dinner finished.”  
“Spill it,”  
“So, Keith held me back after all of you guys left, because he wanted to tell me something, anyways, then he started to like talk about our relationship, and i thought he was gonna talk about how he hates me, but then he kissed me.” Lance paced the room as he spoke, and only stopped to look at her with nervous eyes,  
“Dude, do you feel for him or what is it? What’s your problem?”  
“My problem is that I don’t like him! I don’t want to date him and I don’t understand why he kissed me, that’s so frisking awkward, why would he freaking do that to me?!” Lance began to pace the room again, as he thought,  
“Well, Lance, could you just forget about to and move on?” The small girl asked as she finally made her way up to standing,  
“I mean I could try! But now everything is going to be all awkward, how am I suppose to face him in training or at meals after turning him down like that, I just, I don’t like him, pidge! I like someone else! I can’t be with someone I don’t love!”  
“Lance! I get it, you’ve gone over the multiple times about how you don’t like him like that but..” she did a small devilish smile,“Who so you like?”  
“It’s Shiro, see, nothing like Keith, nothing like him! I want to tell him, but now if we get together it’ll be all awkward began of how I’m such a terrible person for what I did,”  
“Lance, listen buddy, Shiro likes you. Like, he likes you a lot more than what you think,”  
“He like-likes me?”  
“No, dude, he like-like-likes you.”  
“Pidge, that’s a lot of likes,” Lance stared at the girl in awe before shaking his head and turning away,“How are you for sure?”  
“What kind of question is that! I talk to Shiro all the time, of course I know that he really likes you,”  
“Pidge stop saying like,”  
“Whatever, but seriously I think this is important, if you have a crush on him and as I totally know he has a crush on you I bet we could get you two together being a perfect adorable couple,”  
“But Keith, that’s the problem,”  
“I’m sure Keith will be fine, hes a smart boy,”  
“Wait does Shiro really talk to you about his crushes?” Lance questioned,  
“No, but I do like to hang out in the vents and listen in on everyone’s conversations wether them be alone or not, the mice come along with me as well sometimes, it’s pretty nice,”  
“Didn’t Shiro tell you to stop going-”  
“Shush! Do you want me to help you or what?”  
“I guess I’ll ask the devil for some help,”  
“Awesome! Operation get Lance and Shiro together is a go!” The girl shouted before sitting back down in front of her computer and resuming her work.  
–  
Lance had no clue what pidge meant until every time she was with lance, she began to try and flirt with Shiro for Lance,  
“Hey Shiro, did you know that Lance is fucking ripped, yeah dude, I’d pull his shirt right off to see that,”  
“Shiro you know what would be awesome? If you and Lance went on a romantic date, alone, romantically,”  
“Pidge, are you trying to get me to ask lance out,” Shiro finally asked, confused with the girls antics,  
“I won’t give you the answer to that statement unless you take lance on a date.”  
“You’re..such a holt, you know that right?”  
She gave a cheeky grin and nodded,“I know!!”  
–  
“I still can not believe pidge is the reason we’re here,” Shiro laughed a bit as he wrapped an arm around Lance,  
“Hey! It wasn’t all her, I helped too,”  
“Doubt it,” the older teen asked before nuzzling Lance gently,“Its okay, I’ll love you no matter why we ended up together,”  
“Whatever Shiro,”  
“Anyways kids,” Shiro stated to their four cats,“That’s how I met your father. Well fell in love with him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Main Blog: Omelettesareevil  
> Sickfic sideblog: godhelpthesickies


End file.
